Senyum
by Neriyura
Summary: Yixing tidak pernah menyangka, hanya segurat senyum dari pemuda yang ditemuinya di kereta dapat menyelamatkannya. SuLay fic


**Senyum.**

 **Disclaimer: Karakter milik mereka sendiri, dan sedikit—banyak (sekali) dari lagu Yura-yura yang dinyanyiin Soraru-san. Milik Nanou.**

 **Pair: SuLay**

 **Warning: Slight BL, Bahasa campur aduk, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita)**.

.

.

.

Hembusan napas berat yang keluar dari celah kedua bibir penuhnya yang terlihat membulat itu mewakili seluruh emosi yang bersarang berat di dadanya. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap lelah pada sampah-sampah yang memenuhi kolong mejanya.

Ini bukan pertama kali ia mendapat 'hadiah' yang jauh dari kata mengenakkan seperti itu. Tangan-tangan jahil dari orang yang memiliki terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk menjahili (atau bisa disebut membully?)-nya selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat bangkunya terlihat menjijikkan. Seperti mengisi kolong bangkunya dengan barang-barang yang seharusnya ada di tempat sampah, mencoret-coret bangkunya dengan umpatan, dan hal menjijikan lainnya. Mereka memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk 'bermain' dengan bangkunya.

Bukan hanya itu, tidak jarang juga ia mendapat kekerasan fisik dan verbal. Didorong sampai jatuh terperosok dan jadi bahan tertawaan. Dikucilkan dan diumpat dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang terpelajar, untuk menunjukkan kebencian mereka terhadap dirinya.

Sebagai siswa pindahan dari luar negeri sepertinya, ia sudah cukup mafhum sebenarnya. Ia tahu, bahwa anak-anak seperti dirinya memang biasa menjadi sasaran empuk tukang bully, dan ia harus membiasakan diri. Meskipun ia tetap tidak tahu apa salahnya jadi orang yang berbeda dengan mereka sampai mereka bisa membencinya separah ini

Menyampingkan rasa kesal yang hampir membuncah, tangannya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kolong meja untuk menyapu sampah-sampah itu dan memasukannya pada tong sampah yang sudah ia bawa sebelumnya.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara kekehan-kekehan kecil di balik pintu. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu merotasikan bola matanya untuk kembali melihat kearah sampah-sampah yang belum sepenuhnya pindah ke tempatnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan orang-orang dibalik suara kekehan itu. meskipun tetap saja, kata-kata tajam itu seolah menusuk langsung dalam telinga dan tembus sampai ke dadanya.

Tidak sampai disitu, pemuda yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu kembali mendengar namanya disebut-sebut kembali oleh orang-orang yang berseragam sama seperti dirinya ketika ia berdiri di dekat tiang stasiun untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke rumahnya.

"Si China itu masih tetap bungkam loh, dia tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali"

"Iya, membosankan"

"Alah dia pasti hanya mau cari aman. Orang pengecut seperti itu"

"Si Zhang itu sok kuat sekali, kalau aku mungkin akan pulang ke kampung ke negara asalnya"

"Hah? Jalang?"

"Zhang, bodoh! Itu telinga atau hanya daging jadi?... tapi sepertinya Jalang lebih cocok"

"Iya, kan? Hahaha"

Pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak perduli dan pura-pura tuli. Meskipun ia menunduk seolah asyik menatap benda kotak di genggamannya, namun jari-jarinya yang memutih seolah menyiratkan betapa kencangnya gengaman tangannya pada ponselnya untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya.

Lalu ia menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap sepatu hitamnya.

Ia harap, ia bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Ia harap, ia bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih kuat.

Ia harap, ia bisa menjadi seorang teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bergaul.

Meskipun mungkin dengan itupun, mereka tidak akan peduli dan nasibnya tetap tidak akan berubah. Dan ia sudah tidak peduli.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah tidak sanggup berada di tempat itu. Ia sudah tidak sudi menapakkan kaki di tempat dimana ia selalu dikucilkan dan dilecehkan. Mungkin ia memang lemah, dan ia tidak peduli.

Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat jauh dari orang-orang seperti mereka. Atau ia menghilang begitu saja, juga tidak apa-apa. Karena meskipun hidup, jika ia terus hidup di dunia yang tidak pernah membiarkannya bahagia. Ia membencinya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya tetap sama. Ia tetap dibenci dan didorong menuju ambang batas warasnya, dan mereka tertawa. Seseorang kembali menusuknya dari belakang, dan ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Hal itu tetap terulang, dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Entah itu pagi, siang, ataupun malam. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya.

Semakin lama, status mentalnya semakin dipertaruhkan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tersenyum ketika melewati semuanya, saat ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah melupakannya.

Akal sehatnya seolah sudah teralih, dan ketika ia sudah diambang kesintingan, pemuda bermarga Zhang itu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang meloncat masuk ke gerbong kereta yang dinaikinya dengan buru-buru. Yixing sudah sering melihat pemuda itu sebenarnya, karena setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu ada di gerbong yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, Yixing tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena jujur saja meskipun tidak mungkin semua orang seperti beberapa teman sekelasnya, tetap saja ia takut berhubungan dengan orang pribumi.

Yang Yixing tahu, kesan pertama ketika orang-orang melihat pemuda itu pasti adalah dia orang yang ceria. Terlalu cerah. Gurat senyum hangat tampak tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Dan Yixing menduga kalau pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu tipikal siswa popular yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang, karena tak jarang juga Yixing melihatnya sedang saling melempar tawa dengan teman-temannya di kereta itu.

Namun kali ini, melihatnya terengah-engah sambil membungkuk dan memegang dada, dan melihat wajah rupawan yang terbungkus kulit putih bersih itu sempat menegang dan memerah tidak terkontrol menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Yixing.

Ia hampir tertawa sebelum pemuda putih pucat itu melihat kearahnya. Yixing spontan menunduk, dan rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya

Kemudian hening..

Tidak ada respon negative dari orang yang hampir ia tertawai, ia perlahan mendongak takut-takut dan melihat kearah pemuda itu.

Matanya melebar lebih dari kapasitas ketika yang dilihatnya bukan pandangan mengejek atau tatapan membenci, namun senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan giginya seolah berkilau bak malaikat dan tatapan lembut yang pemuda layangkan padanya.

Rasa takutnya menguap begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah dan diambil alih oleh rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dadanya. Rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di negeri itu. Lalu, ia mulai berani menatap pemuda yang masih memamerkan giginya.

"Ah, aku jadi malu" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Kegugupanya tersirat oleh tangannya yang asyik menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Yixing tidak tahu harus berespon apa. Ia sudah terbiasa diberi senyuman sinis dan sudah lama ia tidak diberi senyuman seceria itu, sehingga butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat otaknya memproses apa yang ada di depannya sehingga respon tubuhnya menjadi lambat.

"Err… apa aku sebegitu terlihat payahnya, yah?" Garukannya berpindah pada pipi kanannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Yixing yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Yixing mengerjap dan otaknya sudah kembali berfungsi normal "A-a-aku… umm… ti-tidak kok ka-kamu tidak terlihat payah" Jawab Yixing dengan susah payah. Gerakan tangannya mengibas-ibas udara berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicara.

Kerutan di dahi putih itu memudar dan kembali digantikan oleh senyuman lebar "Oh begitu" lalu wajahnya mendekat kearah Yixing "Tapi kenapa malah kamu yang jadi gugup?"

Yixing spontan menjauh lalu wajahnya yang memerah berpaling kearah lain, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari wajahnya yang memanas "A-a-aku ti-tidak—"

"Sudah sudah, tidak perlu diteruskan" Tepukan lembut terasa di bahunya membuat Yixing kembali menghadap kearah lawan bicara dengan perlahan "Oh iya, kita sudah sering satu kereta, tapi kita belum mengenal satu sama lain. Aku Kim Junmyeon"

Yixing hanya menatap uluran tangan dari orang yang mengaku bernama Junmyeon tersebut untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia dengan ragu mulai menggerakkan tangannya sendiri untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"A-aku… Zhang Yixing"

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Yixing mulai peduli dengan orang yang selalu duduk di bangku seberangnya di salah satu gerbong kereta yang ia naiki. Junmyeon selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencairkan suasana. Ia selalu mengajak Yixing berbicara, dan perlahan cara bicara Yixing yang gagap ketika berbicara kepadanya menjadi lancar. Ia juga dikenalkan dengan teman-temannya yang kebetulan juga sering menaiki kereta yang sama, meskipun ia tidak bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka.

Meskipun begitu, Yixing tidak membencinya.

Dan satu hal yang Yixing sadari dan disaat yang sama tidak ia pahami. Ketika Yixing selalu ingin lari dari seluruh kenyataan dan pergi jauh ke tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya, Junmyeon selalu tersenyum seolah hidupnya tidak memiliki beban.

Senyumannya tulus dan senyum yang paling hangat yang pernah ia lihat.

Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka sebuah senyuman dapat membuat perasaan Yixing terhadap dunia menjadi terayun-ayun dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Antara sisi benci, dan sisi cinta. Ya, senyum lembutnya yang membuat pemuda berlesung pipit itu berhasil melupakan sebagian kebenciannya pada dunia. Senyuman Junmyeon yang menyelamatkanya.

Karena Junmyeon juga, ia mampu kembali tersenyum tulus dari hatinya. Karena Junmyeon satu-satunya orang yang tulus menerimanya bahkan ketika ia pernah suatu hari berkata "Aku bukan orang Korea, Jun"

Seperti biasa, Junmyeon tersenyum lebar "Lalu kenapa? Kamu masih tetap kamu, kan? Tidak peduli darimana asalmu, kamu tetap temanku"

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak merutuki diri atas keberadaanya di dunia.

Lalu ketika suatu hari, dunia kembali berlaku kejam. Ketika perlakuan tidak menyenangakan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak hanya mereka tunjukkan di sekolah, tetapi di satu-satunya tempat ia bisa tersenyum lepas bersama Junmyeon, pemuda yang memiliki senyum bak malaikat itu datang dengan keren seperti seorang _superhero_.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mendengar suara itu, Yixing mengusap-usap kasar air mata yang sudah sampai di sudut matanya. Ia tidak ingin Junmyeon melihatnya menangis.

"Kau siapa, hah? Tidak usah ikut campur" Jawab salah satu pemuda yang tadi ikut mendorong-dorong Yixing.

"Kalian sudah menyakiti temanku. Jelas aku harus ikut campur!"

"Hee… teman, ya? Oi Zhang, kau punya teman juga rupanya?" Nada mengejek itu membuat Junmyeon kembali naik pitam.

"Brengsek! Jangan abaikan aku!"

Tatapan mereka teralih dari Yixing kepada orang yang mengumpat mereka. Dengan langkah tegap dan berat, ketiga orang itu mulai mendekati Junmyeon dan melayangkan tangan mengepal mereka kearah wajah pemuda itu.

Yixing terbelalak, dengan gerakan spontan ia mencoba mendekati mereka "Ja-jangan—"

Namun gerakan Yixing terhenti seketika ketika ia melihat tubuh Junmyeon dengan luwesnya menangkis setiap pukulan mereka. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Yixing, Junmyeon dengan mudahnya melumpuhkan ketiga orang yang mengeroyoknya.

"Wah wah. Ada apa dengan semangat kalian tadi, huh?" Ejek Junmyeon pada ketiga orang yang sudah terduduk di lantai akibat tangkisan lengan Junmyeon.

"Li-lihat saja nanti, brengsek!" Tantang salah satu dari mereka. Terdengar sangat berani padahal mereka mengucapkan itu sambil menyeret kaki mereka menjauh dari malaikat yang sedang berwujud iblis itu.

Sepeninggal mereka, Junmyeon menghampiri Yixing yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana dan langsung memeluk pemuda manis itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya gusar sambil tetap memeluk erat Yixing.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jun" Jawab Yixing tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukan hangat dan nyaman Junmyeon.

Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa protes ketika Junmyeonlah yang melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya beralih pada wajahnya "Kamu tidak terluka, kan?"

Yixing tersenyum sambil meresapi kalor dari telapak tangan Junmyeon yang menyentuh kulit pipinya "Aku sudah biasa Jun. aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sudah biasa?"

Yixing tersadar dan langsung mengutuk perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya "A-aku tidak, umm maksudku—"

Raut wajah Junmyeon berubah mengeras "Apa kau sering mendapat bullian seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

Yixing ingin melayangkan beberapa kebohongan pada Junmyeon, ia tidak ingin Junmyeon, juga berbalik menjauhinya, namun sorot mata Junmyeon yang menatapnya membuatnya bungkam, dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Skenario buruk yang sudah Yixing siapkan di kepalanya sama sekali tidak terbukti ketika pelukan kembali ia rasakan. Dan kini ia dengan perlahan memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Junmyeon dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang bercampur parfum yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Posisi mereka tidak berubah sampai beberapa saat.

"Aku ada disini, Yixing"

Yixing mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Aku temanmu"

Yixing kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu lagi padamu. Dan kau juga harus berusaha melawan mereka"

"Umm" Jawab Yixing "Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

Ya ia akan lebih kuat supaya ia tidak lagi menunjukkan betapa kejamnya dunia pada Junmyeon. Ia tak akan lari lagi, karena senyuman Junmyeon tanpa sadar telah menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Hari selanjutnya, dunia masih saja bukan tempat yang baik. Perlakuan teman sekelasnya tidak berubah, ia masih dikucilkan dan kerjai. Namun, meskipun begitu, ia sudah tidak merasa bahwa dunia yang ada Junmyeon di dalamnya itu kejam, dan ia tidak membenci dunia selama ia bisa melihat senyuman Junmyeon.

Dan perasaan nyaman ketika Yixing berada di dekat pemuda itu perlahan berubah ke tingkatan yang lain. Yixing mulai mencintai Junmyeon.

Namun, ternyata dunia tidak sebaik itu. Ketika ia berhasil dengan berani menyatakan "Aku cinta kamu, Jun" pada Junmyeon kemarin, ketika ia terbangun esok harinya, semua telah berubah. Dan mungkin Junmyeon tidak tahu bahwa hari ini, Yixing sudah tidak bisa tertidur lagi.

Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, selama Junmyeon masih tersenyum, ia akan baik-baik saja,meskipun kini senyum Junmyeon sudah bukan untuknya dan ia juga masih akan tetap merasa bahagia. Namun antara rasa sakit dan kebohongan, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa memahami adakah kejujuran diatas kebohongannya.

Hari ini, di gerbong kereta yang sama tempat mereka berbagi cerita, Junmyeon kembali saling melempar tawa dengan teman-temannya seperti biasa. Namun satu hal yang Yixing sadari, Junmyeon memberikan tatapan yang berbeda pada salah satu temannya. Tatapan seperti yang ia layangkan pada Junmyeon, pemuda putih itu juga melayangkannya pada seorang pemuda manis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Esoknya, Junmyeon kembali saling membagi senyum dengan pemuda yang kemarin. Senyum yang membuat hari-hari buruk yang Yixing lalui tetap menjadi terasa lebih spesial. Jadi kenapa, ketika senyuman itu masih terukir indah dibibir Junmyeon, ia merasa kehilangan dan merasa sakit?

Yixing tersenyum lemah, dan air mata tanpa sadar keluar dari sudut mata dan mengalir deras di pipinya. Ya, karena ia masih tidak bisa menjadi orang baik seperti yang ia janjikan pada Junmyeon. Dan menjadi bayangan yang menangis dibalik senyumnya.

Tangisannya terhenti ketika ia menutup mata dan sekelebat bayangan dari masa lalu berputar di otaknya.

Ia melihat Junmyeon yang terduduk murung di salah satu bangku kereta. Junmyeon yang menangis saat memeluk tubuhnya, dan Junmyeon yang kehilangan senyumnya meski teman-temannya sekuat tenaga berusaha mengembalikan sifat ceria pemuda putih itu. dan ia tahu, itu semua karenanya.

Dan saat itu, ia tersadar. Manusia lahir dalam keadaan menangis, dan tangisan itu akan tetap kembali terulang di kemudian harinya. Dan itu yang Yixing rasakan. Selama hidup, tangisan hampir memenuhi kehidupannya. Jadi, setidaknya, ia ingin Junmyeon lebih banyak tertawa dan bahagia.

Meskipun ia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik Meskipun ia tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih kuat seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada Junmyeon. Ia sudah tidak perduli, begini saja sudah cukup, asalkan Junmyeon masih tetap bisa merukirkan senyuman di wajahnya. Karena kesedihan Junmyeonlah yang membuatnya tetap ada disini, dan tidak bisa kembali tertidur.

Dan hari ini, Junmyeon tersenyum lagi dengan orang itu. dan dibalik bayangannya, seseorang kembali menangis. Meskipun begitu, Yixing tetap berharap Junmyeon terus tersenyum, atau ia akan semakin merasakan kesedihan.

Karena sebelum bertemu dengannyapun, Junmyeon adalah orang yang ceria. Orang yang selalu tersenyum tanpa beban dan membagi kebahagiaan pada orang-orang disekelilingnya. dan Yixing juga penah merasakannya. Senyuman Junmyeon pernah menyelamatkan Yixing dari hari-hari buruknya.

Dan kali ini, senyumannya kembali menyelamatkan Yixing.

.

Karena ketika senyum Junmyeon telah kembali, ia merasa bisa tenang meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: Sungkem sebelum digaplok.


End file.
